


Talk to Me

by Purpletears (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrealised Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Purpletears
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari breakup and Neji, not the most affectionate person, his roommate is there to comfort him.ONESHOT/SHORT STORY.





	Talk to Me

He heard it when he woke from his rest, he wasn't a profound sleeper so when he heard individuals contending in the dead of the night he promptly woke. The main individual that could be contending would be Shikamaru, His flat mate, and his better half, Temari. Neji didn't generally give any consideration to their relationship however when Shikamaru was the one shouting he couldn't fight being captivated yet fairly frightened.

  
Temari must have done something erroneous that would make Shikamaru act so unreasonable and insensitive, Shikamaru was the one to evade contentions and maintain a strategic distance from showdown discovering it painfully troublesome to engage with both.

For him to be issuing out the scolding was abnormal.

  
Neji saw that light from the lobby and lounge flooding under the entryway and into his dull room. Strolling gradually and daintily to the entryway ensuring he made practically no solid despite the fact that the couple wouldn't hear him at any rate over the uproarious Back and forth between the two lovers. When he touched base at the entryway he took his situation of listening stealthily by putting his ear on the entryway.

  
Shikamaru was unmistakably controlling the contention while Temari stayed peaceful and self-reproachful. He could hear the vile sniggers and remarks. Before he knew it, just Temari's mewls of statement of regret could be heard.

  
"You will wake..." She alluded to him.

  
"Shikamaru, I said I'm sorry"

  
"I didn't intend to do it." At that announcement, Shikamaru struck back with an endless snarl as he criticized Temari more for her immoral actions.

  
"You didn't mean too? You did it more than twice, you had trust issues which I took into consideration. You broke this, you broke us." That's what she had done, Neji closed after the perception. She undermined Shikamaru, he attempted to reel in his sharp intake of air, yet he realized the couple heard his awe by the wheeze.

  
He heard the shuffling of bodies and individuals strolling on the wooden ground surface out in the entryway, he assumed Shikamaru was seeing her out. "You can leave."

  
"Shika-"

  
"No, Temari. Leave," He breathed in profoundly then breathed out, "Just to make it totally clear we are finished."

  
"Shika-"

  
"No." Neji recoiled when he heard the door to the house pummelled shut, following the sound on brutal steady bolting of the entryway advised Neji, she had at last left.

  
He heard light cushioning of feet in the passage that halted at his entryway, "I'm coming in. I know your awake." Neji moved in an opposite direction from the way to abstain from getting hit by it, When Shikamaru, at last, opened the entryway he had a smile on his face which was fake and pained since his dull spheres held all his repressed feeling.

  
"I realize you heard the majority of that."

  
"I think the whole block did but I didn't mean too."

  
"I know you meant well, who wouldn't have the same desire to hear Shikamaru Nara Finally losing his shit."

  
Neji shrugged with a hurt grin, "Would you like to talk about it?" The expression on the Nara's face showed his absence of enthusiasm for needing to talk about it, he waved his hands in frenzied dissent, "You don't have as well, I was simply proposing it. I'm not excellent with all of this raw emotion.“

"I know you're not that is the sole reason I would prefer not to talk about it with you." He clarified.

Neji couldn't argue with him, He and Temari were dating for quite a while. The longest relationship he had ever, in any event. That is what he told Neji. Neji then again was into more Casual hook-ups than long seeking ceremonies like Dating. He had never been infatuated with anyone long enough to be in love, so he couldn't offer pointers to Shikamaru who was feeling a lot of pain.

  
"Well do you need me to assist you with anything?" He at long last asked with an inviting unnatural grin.

  
"I don't know. I'm not sure anymore." He admitted looking legitimately into Neji's pale eyes, He couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest, he was obviously near tears, "I'm twenty-one and I don't know what to do anymore."

  
He remains quiet, gazing at Neji, his wide eyes getting to be reflexive with tears. "Do… Do you need—want me to hug you?" he murmured breaking their serious investigation into each other's eyes. Shikamaru didn't react verbally yet ventured forward to Neji covering his face into Neji's Neck. Despite the fact that Shikamaru was taller he appeared to open into Neji's Neck superbly.

  
The embrace was a basic enough motion - warmth, maybe the delicate beginnings of adoration. Shikamaru gradually tugged Neji closer to him folding his arms over him Asif he needed was in desperate need of his solace. His grip was warm, and his enormous, solid arms appeared to be extremely defensive when folded over Neji's thin body.

The air around them liquefied away as Neji crushed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one shot!


End file.
